Organizations, such as companies, as well as individuals, are increasingly subject to background checks. For example, employers commonly perform background checks on prospective employees to ensure that the information they are providing on resumes and employment applications is truthful, and to locate other information regarding the prospective employees to secure a full picture of them. Background checks may be performed on organizations and individuals for other reasons as well. Background checks can be performed via background screening systems.
Furthermore, the status of applicants applying to an organization can be tracked using an applicant tracking system. However, currently available background screening systems have limited integration capabilities, and thus do not interact easily with applicant tracking systems. Responses are generally slow and there is no quick way to fix inaccurate or incomplete results. A typical flow of information within most of these systems is characterized by a single-direction flow of information, from an applicant tracking system to a background screening system, with no real-time status updating during the background screening process.
The background screening systems further do not have the ability to electronically invite the recruiter and/or applicant in completing any missing information required to perform the background screening process. Background screening systems also generally provide access to the background screening report at the end of the process. As such, the usefulness of current background screening systems is limited. For these and other reasons, therefore, there is a need for the present invention.